Welcome Back
by kira66
Summary: Someone returns. Read to find out who.


Prue Halliwell watched her sister's cry at her funeral. She noticed every tear that slid down a cheek, every shudder that fell upon their shoulders, and every moan that escaped from their throats. She cried as well, wishing she had been able to say goodbye to them. She remembered the witch that had told them not to loose each other. She wished that they had listened and stayed together. She missed her sisters and just wanted to be there to comfort them. She felt a tap lay upon her shoulder. She turned around to be greeted by Grams. She had seen her a lot lately, and her mom. That had been one of the only good parts about it. She wasn't aloud to go see her sisters because it was too soon. It didn't make sense to her. Wouldn't it make it easier if she was there with them? 

No matter how many times she was told not to, she tried to help in any way she could. Eventually she would be allowed to see her sisters and not just talk to them through spirit boards and turning the pages of the Book Of Shadows. She only had one regret; that she hadn't taken the chance of trusting someone. Sure, she trusted her sisters. And of course Leo and her father, but no one that wasn't family. If you trusted someone then you would most likely get hurt. It was always the same and she was sick of it. And that was something she didn't need. Prue followed her grandmother towards another ghost in heaven. She knew it was her mother and so greeted her with a hug. Her mother seemed to be uncomfortable, and Prue let go immediately.

She remembered being surprised when she found out that they were only transparent when you visited the real world. She smiled at her mother and waited for her to tell what was on her mind. Her mother looked at her and smiled, "Prue I have some news for you, now you don't have to accept this right away, you can think about. Prue stared at her mom, "Ok mom I'll be sure to think about it. "Prue my sweet daughter, you have been given a second chance at life, now this is only a trial in the beginning but if all goes well, you will be able to stay".

Prue stands in shock, her mouth slightly open, "Mom , I thought it was to soon to go back, what will they say if I just appear from the dead, they have mourned for me and this might hurt them more than help". "Prue, piper did a spell, the Elders took the spell into consideration and thought that they would give this a chance, but it is your choice". A smile appears on Prue's face, "ok mom, I'll do it. Her mother smiles and nods, all of a sudden she feels herself falling and hitting something solid, she stands and looks around. She looks down at her clothing and notices that she is wearing a black tube top and tight leather pants, no shoes.

"Where am I" she looks around bumping into something. A loud thud can be heard throughout the house as something falls onto the floor. She makes her way along a wall until her hand bumps into a light switch, she turns it on as the light steams into the attic, she blinks looking around, noticing that the book of shadows lay on the floor. A smile plays on her lips, "Its good to be back" she whispers and stands there looking around. She heads over to where the book of shadows lay on the dusty floor. "Hmm, I wonder where everyone is, I thought my homecoming would be grander than this". She reaches down and picks the book up and places it back onto its resting place.

She pads to the attic door and gives it a tug, it doesn't open. "well that's new, so I am locked up here until someone decides to come home, that could take forever" she heads over to a chair and plops herself down. She lets her eyes wonder around the room, taking in the new and old sites. A small sigh escapes her lips and tears form in the corner of her eyes, "it truly is good to be home".

She lets her eyes drift shut and slips into a deep sleep. As she sleeps her mother comes to her in a dream. Prue stands in an open field and her mother is directly in front of her, wearing all white. She stands there listening to what her mother is saying, "Prue, the Elders have false means for sending you home, please beware of those around you, trust no one but your sisters. "Mom, what do you mean, trust no one but my sisters, to them I am dead, they are the ones not going to trust me, they are the ones that are going to think me a fake, or worse a demon". "I know this Prue, but you have to trust in the power of three to make them see you for who you really are". "I am not apart of the power of three anymore, remember you told me of the child you gave up those many years ago, she has taken my place as a sister". "No one can take your place as a sister, you will always be their big sister, their protective sister, that will not change, just please heed my warning, I must go before I am caught". "Mom wait, I don't understand". "Prue you understand it better than you think, just have faith in your sisters, all of your sisters". With those words her mother disappears.

Prue awakes from a door slamming downstairs and a muffled voice coming up the stairs. "Finally someone is home" she slinks into the shadows and waits and waits and waits. The house is quiet by this point in time. "Ok, I heard them come in but they did not go back out". The doorknob of the attic door starts to turn and then the door is swung open as a groggy eyed Piper comes walking in and straight to the book of shadows. Prue watches her from the shadows, wondering what she was doing, since she looked like she hadn't had any sleep for the past few days. Piper looks at the book of shadows for about 15minutes as which point she yawns and sits down in the chair that Prue had previously been in. "Prue" she mumbles sleepily.

A smile appears on Prue's lips as she makes a decision to step out of the shadows and reveal herself to Piper, knowing that she will probably think it a dream. "Yes Piper" she replies to the muffled statement that her sister said. Piper sits up and looks around, "I need some sleep, now I am hearing things". "Yes, I agree you need some sleep Piper, you look like hell". Piper spins and comes face to face with Prue. "Pr.Prue". "Yes Piper, that's my name". Piper raises her hands and tries to freeze Prue in place. " You know that won't work on a witch, let alone you sister". "You.. your dead", Piper backs up slowly. "I ain't going to bite you, I gave that up a long time ago". "St..stay back, I'm warning you", again she tries to freeze her in place. "Piper it ain't going to work, you can not freeze another witch and I am not a demon or I would of frozen, just hear me out".

Prue steps closer to Piper, "please hear me out". Prue wants to just reach out and pull Piper into a hug, but knows that it would only make things worse. "Fine, I will hear you out" Piper sits back down in the chair. Prue walks over until she is directly in front of piper then crouches down. "Piper, I don't expect you to believe me at first, but I ask that you take what I say to heart and trust it with the decision instead of your mind". Piper stares at her sister then slowly nods her head, slightly in shock from seeing her. "I want to start out by saying how much I missed you guys" she sighs sadly. "I am real, as real as I can be, the Elders said something about you doing a spell that they took into consideration and decided to grant it. I don't know why and frankly I don't care, all that I care about is that I am home". Piper continues to stare at her sister, "Did they say what spell made their cold hearts make an exception for us" she says bitterly. "No, mom is the one that brought me the news and all she said was that they were giving me a second chance at life, I was just as stunned as you are at the moment." Piper stares a few more moments then a small smile forms on her lips, "Is it really you Prue?" Prue smiles, "Yes, it's really me, I missed you guys so much." She stands and pulls Piper into a hug as tears burn her eyes. Piper hugs Prue tightly, tears fall from her eyes, " I can believe it, wait until Pheebs gets home, she is going to freak." Prue laughs, "I love you guys so much."

Downstairs the door slams again as Phoebe and Paige walk into the house, "Piper you home?" Phoebe calls out and shrugs when she gets not answer, she turns to Paige "I guess she ain't home yet." "Good I need a shower before we start our daily demon hunting." Paige mumbles out as she rubs her eyes. "Go ahead Paige, I'll start looking over the book of shadows to see if our newest demon is listed." With that Phoebe heads to the attic and Paige to the bathroom.

In the meantime Prue and Piper have broken from their hug and are now talking. Phoebe walks up the stairs and into the attic, noticing that the door is slightly ajar she pushes the rest of the way open, coming face to face with Prue and Piper. She stops in her place and she stairs. Prue and Piper hearing a noise turn and look at the now shocked Phoebe.

Piper stands up and rushes to her, seeing that she looks like she is going to faint. Piper walks Phoebe over to the chair that she was previously sitting in and helps her to sit down. Prue watches her two sisters and decides to make the first move, "Pheebs are you ok." Phoebe sits staring at her sister then faints.

"Man, I told you that would happen, Piper." "I know, I know, just give her time, it is kinda a big shock to see you sitting there Prue." Prue nods and watches phoebe "I hope she is going to be ok" at that point in time Phoebe moans and her eyes flutter open "What happened" she asks looking at Piper. "Sweetie you fainted" Piper replies. "Why did I faint?" she asks Piper this. Piper glances over at Prue then back to Phoebe.

Phoebe seeing the glance also glances in Prue's direction. She swallows hard "Pr..Prue is that you" Prue smiles, seeing that Phoebe ain't going to faint again she replies "Yes Pheebs its really me." Phoebe engulfs Prue in a hug. Piper stands and also joins in on the hug.

At this point in time all three of them are crying, all of a sudden Phoebe pulls back and wipes her eyes, "What about Paige" she whispers to Piper. Prue smiles having heard her sister's dismay, "Pheebs, I know about Paige." Phoebe looks at her, "How?" Prue runs a hand through her black hair, "Mom told me something's" she mutters out. "Oh!" is Phoebe's reply. "Ya, she thought that it would be good to get something's out in the open." Prue replies with a touch of contempt in her voice.

Unknown to them Paige had finished her shower and having heard voices followed them to the attic, where she stands silently watching her sisters. "I'm just happy to be back" Prue says in a whisper. "I think I can speak for myself and Phoebe when I say that we are glad to have you back, Prue." Piper replies happily.

All three sisters smile and hug again. Paige watches this scene from her place at the door, not saying a word. She sneezes. The three sisters turn and look at her. "Hi guys" Paige says as she rubs her nose. "Paige when did you get home" Piper asks. "I came home with Phoebe but I needed a shower so that's where I was." is Paige's reply as she looks from sister to sister, her eyes finally stopping on Prue. "Did I miss something" she directs her question to both Piper and Phoebe but does not take her eyes off Prue. "You must be Paige" Prue asks. "That's right, who's asking" Paige replies somewhat snobby. Prue looks at her with a small smirk on her face. "I don't think that's any of your concern."

Piper and Phoebe looks at each other with raised eyebrows, "Ok, break it up" Piper says as she steps in between Prue and Paige. "She started it" Paige says. "I don't care who started, I'm finishing it" Piper states. Prue crossed her arms over her chest and stares at Paige for a moment then says, " Piper, it looks like your still the mediator of the family", this is said with a smile on her face. "What family" Paige asks narrowing her eyes.

Prue's smirk returns as she answers Paige's question, "Last time I checked, I was the eldest sister in the Halliwell family." Paige stands there and stares at her. "Piper is the oldest sister in this family" Paige replies. Piper and Phoebe step back with a sigh, knowing that this was a battle that needed fought. "Piper is next to the eldest sister" Prue replies getting tired of this bickering. She sighs and offers her hand, "This is what I should of done from the beginning, my name is Prudence Halliwell, known to all as Prue, eldest daughter of Victor Bennet and Patty Halliwell."

Paige stands there staring at Prue, " Prue is dead, I was at the funeral." "Correction I was dead, lets just say the elders had a change of heart." Paige looks to her sisters a pleading look in her eyes, "Do you guys believe that this is Prue, you were at the funeral, Prue is dead, this has to be an imposter." "Paige, when I first came up here I was thinking of Prue, I have grieved and accepted the fact that she died" Piper looks at Prue before continuing, "When I first saw her I thought that she was a demon, then I tried to freeze her but It didn't work, then she asked me to think with my heart and not my mind, so I did. My mind was telling me it was an imposter, a demon, but my heart knew it was Prue" she walks over and places an arm around Prue, pulling her into a hug."

Paige then looks to Phoebe, "Do you agree with Piper." Phoebe nods and walks over to the hugging sisters and wraps an arm around each of them, "Paige, when we were younger, Prue and me didn't get along, I was in New York and Piper and Prue were here. After grams died and we inherited the house, I returned to not so open arms, Piper accepted me but Prue did not" Phoebe smiles, "Piper had to practically force us together so that we would learn to be sisters again, so the answer to your question is yes, I believe that this is Prue."

Paige sighs, "I guess I can't pass judgment, after all I don't know her, I came after she um.left." Prue stands there with her arms crossed looking Paige up and down as if to size her up.

"Prue" Piper says as if to make her stop, "Why don't we all go downstairs and have some supper, are you hungry Prue?" "Ya, I am kinda hungry after all in heaven you don't need to eat" she says rather sarcastically. Phoebe just stands there a smile on her face, glad that her sister was home. Paige looks from sister to sister and lets out a sigh, "Lets eat" she says in a defeated tone. "See that wasn't so hard was it" Piper says with a smile on her face. Prue rolls her eyes, "Ya Piper, I guess your still the mediator of the family" she looks to Phoebe, "At least it ain't me and you fighting this time" both Phoebe and Prue smile. "Ya at least it ain't you and me sis" Phoebe replies.

Prue shakes her head and follows Piper out of the attic, Phoebe is behind Prue and Paige is behind Phoebe. As they are walking down the hallway Prue is taking in the sites of the house. She notices old and new items. "Its like I never left" Prue mumbles to herself. "No Prue, things in the house may of never changed or mourned for you, but we did" Piper says after hearing Prue's mumble. Prue sighs, "I just thought that the world would of stopped when I died." "It did, Prue our world stopped when you died" Phoebe says. Prue hangs her head and looks at the carpet as she walks, "I know, I was at the funeral, wherever you guys went I was watching over you, I saw every tear shed, but I was powerless to help you grieve, the only thing I could do it watch, that broke me up inside."

Prue starts to tear-up as she continues, "I wasn't allowed to talk to any of you, not in a dream, not through the book of shadows, nothing, they gave me nothing." "After all those years of answering to the elders, doing what the elders told us too, they just turned their backs like it didn't matter." Piper and Phoebe stare at their sister and Paige stays back. "Then out of the blue they say, oh Prue you can go back now, we decided that you should go back." Prue snorts, "Then mom comes to me in a dream saying that I should trust no one but my sisters, hell I don't even know my sisters anymore, she then tells me that the elders had other motives of sending me back, do you know how that feels, knowing that you are a pawn for something."

"Prue what do you mean, trust no one but your sisters, why did mom say that" Piper asks. "I don't know Piper I wish I did" Prue replies. "I told her that I wasn't even a sister anymore, you had Paige now, that I wasn't apart of the power of three, she told me that no matter what I would be a sister and that the power of three works in mysterious ways." Piper looks at Prue in slight shock at her words, "Prue, you will always be our sister, you took care of us when mom died, you protected us, Paige is our sister to but she did not take your place." Piper says.


End file.
